1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an incubating box, and more particularly to an incubating box which is able to position the water absorbing material and also functions as a nursing bed for seed.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, a lot of diseases arise by civilization. In order to cope with the civilization diseases, people start to grow their own food and that is the word xe2x80x9corganized foodxe2x80x9d originated. Merchants try to promote the devices for growing organized food by claiming how many different functions their devices have. Customers after buying the incubating devices often find dissatisfactory. Because the incubating devices ought to bring convenience to the users, the users often find themselves caught in taking care of the incubating devices. Some need to water three to four times a day. Some need to connect to the power or connect to a water source. Another product on the market adopts absorbing cotton to provide the water needed by the seed in the incubating box to avoid repeated watering the incubating box. However, the absorbing cotton is just hung on the incubating box to let the two distal ends of the absorbing cotton to swing freely. Thus, the absorbing cotton is easily attached to sidewalls of the incubating box and loses the function to provide water to the seed. Furthermore, distortion is another factor for the freely-hung absorbing cotton to be abandoned.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved incubating box to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an incubating box which provides a retaining device for the absorbing cotton to ensure the absorbing cotton is able to extend directly so as to provide the function of providing water to the seed on the bed in the incubating box.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.